


Hunger

by orphan_account



Series: That Butler, Eviscerated [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eye Trauma, Guro, M/M, Minor Vore, No Sexual Content, Parasites, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> He'd felt it burrow into his skin, laying eggs that felt so much bigger than they looked. And it seemed the eggs hatched almost as soon as they touched blood. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Claude refused to kill the spiders that made their home on the grounds. Part of it was a fondness for those eight legs, the varied abdomens, the multiple eyes, the fangs. Part of it was practical. A spider could be much ore effective and discreet than guard dogs.  
Sometimes, he had to relocate the more troublesome spiders. Claude kept a select few in his room, contained in jars and fed often.  
He found, when presented with offal, the female spiders would lay large quantities of strong spiderlings. It was fascinating to watch and, after a third generation, the spiders were positively ravenous. It made Claude smile with a fondness for those bloodthirsty creatures.   
He began to experiment further. He brought a bird once, dropping it into the glass jar. The creature fluttered it's wings, trying to escape as the spider bound it and laid her eggs within the feathers. It took days for the bird to actually die. It squawked loudly, squirms slowing, growing weaker with every day that passed. In the end, the bird fixed it's glassy eye on Claude, giving one faint, strangled cry before spiderlings burst through it's eyes.  
Once the bird was picked clean, leaving only bone and feathers, the spiderlings turned on their mother, and finally on each other. The last remaining spiderling was fed a bird every other day.  
He returned from his duties to find the most recent bird bound, chirping feebly. Claude had never felt so giddy in his long life. The morning brought him one larger spider, scrabbling at the glass the moment Claude moved.  
He took delight in breeding the flesh-glutted spiders. Their venom killed quicker, their eggs required no male partner to be fertilized. The only downside was every spider only bred one single spiderling.  
Claude began to wonder if it was a problem with the amount of food. One spider could consume a live sparrow in a single feeding. Perhaps he did need something larger.  
So Claude brought in a dog.  
He kept the dog in a large tank, not nearly enough for it to move. He introduced the spider, regretting that he had to tend to Alois.  
Claude came back to find even the bones had been consumed. He counted about ten spiders. Much better for a terrier. He reached into the tank, scooping one of the spiderlings up, pressing his lips to the spider's abdomen. Out of curiosity, he wondered how many spiders a human could produce.   
Placing the spider back in the tank, Claude made a note to find out.  
He found the perfect person to test. Claude had a job to clean up, a mess made by the Queen's Collared Brat. With a promise that he would be back before Alois went to bed, he left, taking one of the spiders with him.   
He found these terrier-fed spiders had no appetite for dead flesh, but they sure seemed to enjoy feasting just beneath the surface. When they burst through the man's skin, Claude found they'd consumed every bit of blood and muscle inside him. Efficient.  
He gathered up as many of the spiders as he could, smiling proudly.

“Claude?”   
“Yes, Your Highness?”  
“Will you stay with me forever and ever?”  
“Forever,” Claude promised, pulling the quilts up to Alois' chest. “Even once I've devoured your soul, we'll still be together.”  
“I love you, Claude.”  
Claude said nothing, simply blowing out the candle next to Alois' bed. This child couldn't love any more than Claude could.

It was a mistake. Claude hadn't secured every one of the spiders. He'd felt it burrow into his skin, laying eggs that felt so much bigger than they looked. And it seemed the eggs hatched almost as soon as they touched blood.  
And he felt them consume him from the inside out. They writhed in his veins, tearing him apart, bruising him. They began tearing through bone, eating his marrow. When he opened his mouth to moan in pain, spiderlings poured from his mouth. His left eye burst, spiderlings consuming the fluid as they poured from his socket. It was the most delicious pain he'd ever felt.   
He had to rest a while before gathering up the fattened and lazy spiders.

“Claude?”  
“Yes, Your Highness?”  
“I love you so much, Claude. I want you to love me too.”   
Claude shifted, sitting on the edge of the bed. Alois sat up, but Claude gently pushed him down into the pillows. “Do you really want to make me happy?”  
“I do!” The boy looked so trusting, so innocent.  
Claude pulled the jar from inside his coat. The spider inside skittered, fangs assaulting the glass to no avail.  
“Is that your pet?” Alois teased, smiling at the butler.  
“I suppose you could say that.”   
He pulled the stopper, setting the spider into his gloved hand.  
“She's so pretty,” Alois said, reaching his hand out to touch the spider. When his fingers brushed her glossy abdomen, the spider twitched, climbing into the boy's hand.  
“She's very pretty.”  
“Does she have a name?”  
Claude watched the spider climb the boy's arm. She paused, resting between Alois' collarbones.  
“Her name,” Claude began, watching those fangs sink into the boy's flesh, “is Love.”  
Alois' eyes widened as he realized just what the spider was doing. When he opened his mouth, the spider crept inside. The boy made a choking sound, muscles tensing once before relaxing again.  
“Much like this spider,” Claude said softly, looking into Alois' glassy eyes, “I will consume you from the inside out.”  
He pressed his lips to Alois', sucking out the boy's soul. He felt the boy's eyes burst, both their faces covered in spiderlings, each one trying to claim the most flesh to sate it's hunger.


End file.
